earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Arrish
=Basic Information= * Publically a nurse and reservist with the Alliance Medical Corps, though that cover is now paper-thin. * Known to associate with paladins and other troublemakers. * Younger sister of Strand Osric. * Lordaeron-born army brat; moved to Elwynn forest shortly before the Third War and was (forcibly) taken in hand by her more gently-raised great aunt. =Physical Description= Of moderate height, this lean young woman carries herself with careful poise. Her dark brown eyes are usually assessing, her expression generally reserved, her voice low and quiet. Her wheat-colored hair, while quite curly, is restrained in pinned up coils. Typical Clothing and Gear In the past, Arrish was fairly often seen at Stormwind and nearby public events such as the story circle, and then she almost invariably wore dresses of modest and sometimes severe cut, sometimes embellished with a possibly ornamental dagger. Somewhat over a year ago, she started visiting Stormwind less frequently; now she almost always wears functional dark leather armor which, while she maintains it rigorously, clearly sees use. She is also usually masked to at least semi-anonymity. =Personality= Standoffishly polite to most strangers, she can be quite acerbic to those she perceives as rude. With most of her acquaintances she is civil, and with some few friends -- and her brother -- she is warm. While bright and well-educated she entirely lacks Strand's passion for academics. Her curiosity about social issues, however, tends to get her involved in other people's affairs. Lately she has become even more solitary than is her norm, generally meeting with others only when necessary. =History= She is Strand Osric's younger sister; their father Samuel Osric was a career NCO in the Lordaeron (later Stormwind) military. As army brats they moved from town to town quite often and never established any ties to one particular place; since she was small and never shy about stating her opinion she quickly learned how to defend herself both verbally and physically. When she was quite young their mother, Rowena Osric, died in an accident. Before the Third War, their father settled them with a family friend in Elwynn Forest, where they had some family through their mother's side -- albeit somewhat estranged, because their mother had eloped with a foreign soldier whom the d'Orbecs felt was beneath the standing they aspired to. During the war, Arrish got into some trouble in and around Old Town, though nothing ever conclusively linked her to the Fire Sisters. Her great-aunt Amalthea d'Orbec took her in hand, enrolling her in the Oakmeadow School for Girls after the war ended. Her academic performance was good enough, but she had many infractions noted on her disciplinary record. These stopped suddenly a few years before graduation and she became noted for having good deportment and being very quiet. After the war, their father mustered out for reasons of age and injuries. He purchased a small home near Stormwind City. Arrish enrolled at the Cathedral of the Light as a nurse in training, though she did not take even lay religious vows. The next year, against the strict wishes of their father, she surreptitiously joined Strand when he was called to help with some of the bandit problems in Elwynn forest. =Known Associates= Individuals * Samuel Osric -- Father, Sergeant First Class (ret'd) of the Armies of the Alliance; Elwynn Forest * Strand Osric -- Older brother; Menethil Harbor * Trinn Duvall -- Fiancée to Strand; Menethil Harbor * Dahla -- Healer; Location Unknown * Father Narthal -- Itinerant priest; Stormwind Cathedral * Marach Stills -- Stormwind Mage; Stormwind Organizations * Winters End -- Seen often with Dame Felena, former Mistress of Winters End, as well as other members and former members * Explorers of Evermoore -- Has been seen associating with various members of this exploration and drinking society Private Associates * Athratir Northail -- Master of the Eighth =Links= *Letters to Strand - Arrish's IC correspondance and dead letter drops, along with other ephemera